Jouet Favoris
by CeeJee
Summary: TRADUCTION de Tiger lily Roar /SLASH/ : Attaqué lors d'une de ces patrouilles, Nightwing se retrouve entre les mains d'une personne bien connue... RED HOOD ! Est-ce un complot contre batman, ou bien y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dans la tête du renégat ? Jason/Dick
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION ! :** je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, je ne fais que la traduire ! l'auteur véritable est "Tiger Lily Roar", je vous invite chaudement si vous avez aimé cette fic a le lui dire !

en parlant de ça... j'ai demandé l'autorisation pour traduire cette fic, MAIS... je ne l'ai pas eu. En effet, l'auteur n'a rien posté depuis 2014 et n'a pas mis a jour son profil depuis 2015... alors j'avoue que comme j'ai pas eu de "non" explicite et que cette fic est tellement géniale, je me suis permise de la mettre en français. Mais ce n'est pas mon intention de porter préjudice a l'auteur, au contraire, je veux faire profiter tout le monde de son histoire (surtout sur ce fandom tellement mort...). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'agir comme ça et si vous voulez aller cafter et que vous avez une réponse et bien... dites lui au passage que j'aimerais bien traduire sa fic x) sur ce, enjoy !

 **"Note de l'auteur :** Sur deviantart, j'ai demandé à mes viewvers de m'envoyer leurs Bunnies **(1)**. Je travaillais sur les derniers chapitres de Linchpin aussi bien que je cherchais ma prochaine grosse Fic. Alors dans l'intervalle j'ai demandé au gens ce qu'ils aimeraient bien lire. Ils voudraient certainement des one ou two-shots mais j'étais ouverte à tout ! Sauf le Mpreg **(2)** car… juste Mpreg quoi ..*frissonne*. Peu importe, il en va de même pour mes lecteurs ici sur FFNet. Si vous avez quelque chose que vous aimeriez lire sur l'univers DC, laisser moi juste un MP avec votre demande. On sait jamais, vous pourriez finir avec quelque chose comme ça :

 **BUNNY NUMERO UN !**

inspiré par EvilFuzz (sérieusement, cette nana est juste aussi bien qu'un Troll *OUPS!* une muse je veux dire !) et son esquisse : evilfuzz. deviantart art/ Request- Playing- Favorites- 277910167.

 **ATTENTION :** Slash, bondage et consentement douteux. Rated juste par sécurité.

ENJOY !"

On pourrait croire qu'après toutes les fois ou j'ai perdu connaissance dans ma vie, ce serait plus facile de supporter la désorientation qui suit. Les membres lourds qui ne répondent pas, le grondement sourd qui bat les tempes, la nausée et le désagréable goût de bile persistant au fond de ma gorge, sans parler des courbatures et de la douleurs qui parcourent tout mon corps.

Je devrais être intimement familier avec tout ça, mais je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que mon esprit se remettent et que je puisse commencer a analyser la situation.

J'étais actuellement, et miraculeusement, sur mes pieds. Pas tant que ça dû à un miracle pensais-je, lorsque je pris conscience du poids autour de mes poignets. Mes bras étaient tendus de part et d'autre de ma tête, mes coudes formant un angle à 90 degrés, et j'avais perdu toute sensation dans mes mains. J'essayais de les bouger, m'attendant autant que redoutant ce que je découvris : le raclement des chaînes confirmèrent mes suspicions.

J'ouvris les yeux, soulagé de voir mon environnement a travers les verres polarisés de mon masque. Au moins, le secret de mon identité est préservé. Je jetais un oeil sur le côté, voulant m'assurer que j'étais bel et bien enchaîné au mur.

Ouais, c'était bien le cas. De larges bracelets de métal maintenues par des chaînes de moins de 30cm me clouaient au mur de brique derrière moi.

Oh et pour couronné le tout, Une lanière de scotch épais me barrait la bouche.

Bien joué Grayson, tu t'en vas et tu es kidnappé.

Encore.

Si ce n'était pas putain d'humiliant, et je dois l'admettre un peu effrayant, je pourrais trouver ça amusant. ça doit faire… 8 fois cette année. On est pourtant loin de mon record de 11 enlèvement en seulement trois mois. Qui ? le Pingouin, Ivy, deux fois en tant que Dick, non trois. Double-Face, le Pingouin encore, Double-Face, Double-Face. Sérieusement, deux fois en un week-end, c'est un peu poussé, même pour moi !

Concentration !

J'ai juste a sortir le crochet caché dans la couture de mon gant et je serai dehors en un rien de temps. Il suffit d'y presser mon pouce et-

Il n'est pas là.

Je regarde une minute la couture de mon index gauche. Et bien, elle est déchirée.

Sérieusement ? Comment diable l'ont-ils trouvé ? ça fait moins d'un millimètre d'épaisseur pour seulement 3 centimètres de long. C'est impossible qu'ils aient pu le trouver !

Sauf si on sait où chercher...

Je peux nommer le nombre de personnes qui le savent sur une seule main et seulement un à les couilles de faire quelque chose comme ça.

Encore.

Bien, il veut jouer à ce jeu, on va jouer. Et je vais lui botter le cul, juste comme la dernière fois.

Je prend une minute pour regarder autour de moi et je réalise que l'endroit ne m'est pas familier. Une large pièce aux murs de briques rouges, surmontés par des colonnes de soutien. Une grande baie vitrée donne sur -indubitablement- la baie de Gotham. Sûrement au dernier étage de l'un des nombreux entrepôts des docks.

C'est très peu meublé. Il y a une table contre le mur d'en face, qui est entièrement couverte de flingues, munitions et autres armes à feu, un mini-frigo dans le coin près de la table et du monte-charge, qui doit être à un autre niveau, et un large lit -curieusement fait- face à la fenêtre.

je remarque les câbles accrochés aux murs et vois quelques caméras, dont une accrochée à une colonne, braquée directement sur moi et qui clignote rouge. **(3)**

Le bâtard est probablement en train de regarder.

Je regarde directement dans la lentille de la caméra, la fixant avec un regard agacé, et lui montre mon majeur.

Je jure que je peux l'entendre rire !

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le monte charge s'active et arrivé à l'étage, il soulève la grille en bois.

"Vraiment, Dicky-bird **(4)** , que dirait Alfred d'un tel comportement ?"

Le casque écarlate cache son visage mais on ne peut pas rater l'amusement dans la voix du Red Hood. Jason Todd. Mon frère.

 **(1)** : je sais pas trop ce qu'est un "bunny", j'imagine que ça désigne pas un lapin... si vous savez, je veux bien une petite aide !

 **(2)** : Mpreg : male pregnancy, ou quand les hommes tombent enceinte, enceint, ...je sais pas trop.

 **(3)** : "The little red LED light is blinking." mais je trouvais que faire une phrase juste pour dire "la petite LED rouge clignote" ça cassait le rythme alors j'ai modifié le passage pour l'inclure à la phrase précédente, mais du coup vous comprenez si je dis "la camera clignote rouge" ? Vous préférez quoi ?

 **(4)** : C'était trop mignon comme surnom alors j'ai décidé de le laisser tel-quel, bird fait référence au fait que Dick ait été un Robin (si ce n'est LE robin !). Dicky-oisillon ça le fait moins tout de suite.

Voilà pour le moment, c'est normalement un OS mais comme il était (un peu...) long j'ai décidé de le fractionner ! (là on en a a peu près 1/3) Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'histoire (pour le moment) ? et la traduction ? j'espère ne pas avoir laissé passer trop de faute et qu'il n'y avait pas des tournures de phrase trop bizarre... (j'ai toujours des problèmes avec la concordance des temps quand je traduit, je commence au passé, puis je finis au présent ! ça a été là ?)


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu à New York. Je remarque qu'il a le même treillis noir alors qu'il marche à travers la pièce jusqu'à moi et je ne pense pas qu'il ait d'autre pantalon. La toile sombre est usée, confortable et embrasse parfaitement ses jambes des fesses jusqu'aux chevilles **(1)**. Le col roulé gris et moulant sous sa veste de cuir brune accentue ses muscles bien plus qu'il ne le faisait dans mes souvenirs.

Pas que je pense à ça souvent. Ou, même, jamais.

Il est debout devant moi maintenant. A travers les lentilles opaques de son casque, je peux sentir ses yeux apprécier mon corps. Je lui jette un regard méprisant et le "Mmpph" de trouduc en donnant un vif coup de menton vers lui. Il glousse, mais le message est passé.

"Gaaaah-p putain, Jason !" criai-je, alors qu'il arrachait le scotch. J'avais l'impression qu'une large bande de peau venait de se décrocher de mon visage. "C'est quoi ce merdier ?"

Il haussa les épaules, croisant ses bras sur son torse. "Je n'ai pas le droit de voir mon grand frère préféré ?"

Ouais, aucun sarcasme ici...

"Et pour ça tu dois m'assommer, me bâillonner et m'enchaîner dans ta planque ?" je tirai sur ma main enchaînée, pointant du bout des doigts la bosse dont pulsait ma douleur à la tête. "Et putain, qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ? tu n'étais même pas sur le toit avec moi, je le sais !"

"Trois pâtés plus loin" répondit-il sans hésitation et merde, il s'en vantait en plus ! "Un cannon FlashBall." **(2)**

Je soupire et m'appuie contre le mur. "Alors, pourquoi Jason ? Quel formidable complot as tu imaginé cette fois pour prendre ta revanche sur Bruce ? Et enlève ce putain de casque ! Ta voix ressemble à une imitation bon marché de Dark Vador !"

Le poing dans l'abdomen était inattendu. Je voulu me courber en deux pour diminuer la douleur dans le plexus solaire mais... et bien, les chaînes, le mur.

"Tu penses que c'est à propos de lui ?" siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de faire un pas vers moi. Sa main gauche s'abattit contre le mur, à coté de ma tête. "Ça ne l'est pas, pas cette fois."

Je voulais lui parler, le calmer avant qu'il n'entre dans une rage folle, mais j'essayais toujours de respirer. Je semble toujours oublier à quel point ses coups sont puissants.

"C'est à propos de toi, Dicky". Son Glock **(3)** était maintenant dans sa main, le canon en métal froid pressé contre ma tempe. "Ça a toujours été toi."

Je sais que je tressaille sous la pression de l'arme et la pensée que Jason peut réellement appuyer sur la gâchette, mais je m'en fous de montrer mes faiblesses. J'ai vu ce qu'un Red Hood énervé peut faire, et je préfère mon cerveau a l'intérieur de mon crane, et non pas étalé sur les briques derrière moi.

"Comment-" Réussis-je à haleter

"Je n'étais jamais assez bon !" S'écria-t-il soudainement à travers son casque. "Peu importe ce que je faisais, peu importe à quel point j'essayais, ou combien de temps je passais à m'entraîner, je n'étais jamais assez bon ! Je n'étais jamais "toi" !"

"Jason-"

"Sais tu," m'interrompit-il, "combien de fois j'ai entendu ton nom la première semaine ?" Il commença doucement à descendre le canon de ma tempe, caressant le long de ma mâchoire alors qu'il parlait. "Dick faisait ça de cette manière, Dick faisait comme ça, Dick a réussit du premier coup, Dick, Dick, Dicky !"

"Jay, j-"

Le coté du pistolet pressait douloureusement contre mes lèvres, me stoppant dans ce que j'allais dire. "il m'a toujours comparé à toi, Dicky"

Ses mots sont à peine plus que des murmures, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer dessus alors que je me bats pour réprimer les frissons qu'il fait naître en faisant glisser l'arme plus bas. Il suit lentement la ligne de mon menton puis ma gorge. Je déglutis instinctivement quand il touche brièvement ma pomme d'adam, et je perds presque mon souffle alors qu'il continue sur ma clavicule.

"Jason," Je parle encore, mais je perds rapidement ma concentration sous la sensation du flingue traçant la ligne de mes pectoraux et abdominaux à travers le tissus de ma combinaison. Je frissonne quand sa main libre bouge du mur pour venir prendre en coupe le coté de mon visage, son pouce frottant l'huile du pistolet resté sur mes lèvres.

Son touché, mon dieu ! C'est comme le feu et la glace en même temps. Je ferme les yeux, mais ça ne fait qu'accentuer cette sensation. Sa paume contre mon torse, son pouce caressant mes lèvres avant de les presser doucement...

Je devrais le mordre, me débattre, quelque soit cette nouvelle torture qu'il ait mis au point pour moi, mais une impression d'intense chaleur se déverse dans mes veines. Je ne veux pas de ça, mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête non plus.

"Tu as toujours été son favoris" répéta-t-il encore, et pendant un instant je suis trop perdu dans les sensation du pistolet coulant sur mes lèvres et son bassin, frôlant l'excitation croissante entre mes jambes.

Il se penche si près de moi, son corps pressé contre le mien, me clouant au mur aussi bien que n'importe quelles chaînes. Je sens sa tête se pencher, son casque froid effleurant mon visage, et je peux presque imaginer ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

"Ou peut-être," sa voix avait changée, elle n'était plus sifflante et moqueuse, mais dure et mordante. "qu'il aime juste ta manière de bouger. Je pari que tant de souplesse doit faire de toi un sacré bon coup"

C'est cruel, et dégueulasse. Je grogne en ouvrant les yeux. "Pour sur, ça l'est."

Agrippant les chaînes dans mes points, je soulève mon corps du sol, et avant que Jason ne puisse réagir, j'enroule rapidement mes jambes autour de son buste et serre fortement.

J'entends l'air être brutalement expulsé de ses poumons et je sens ses côtes pousser sous la pression. Ses mains bougent de mon visage pour attraper une poignée de mes cheveux, tirant brusquement ma tête en arrière. Je serre plus fort.

"Di-" Il halète, cherchant de l'air, mais je tiens bon. Je suppose qu'il commence à devenir bleu maintenant.

Trouduc.

Ses genoux se dérobent sous lui, et le poids supplémentaire apporte de nouvelles douleurs cuisantes à mes poignets alors que mes mains glissent le long des chaînes. Mes bras commencent a trembler sous l'effort, et je sens soudainement le canon de l'arme s'enfoncer dans ma cuisse.

Merde.

La balle déchire le muscle et sort de l'autre coté. Je hurle sous l'explosion de douleur, et l'étau autour du corps de Jason se relâche.

Le Red Hood tombe au sol, ses halètements profonds et rageurs résonnant dans son masque avant qu'il ne lève le bras et l'arrache. Le Loup **(4)** écarlate ne me regarde pas et j'en suis reconnaissant.

Je pends au bout des chaînes maintenant, mes jambes étant incapables de me supporter. Le menton contre mon torse, haletant moi aussi pour retrouver ma respiration, je vois la plaie sanglante sur ma jambe. C'est sur le coté, loin de tout point vital et déjà le flot de sang diminue, la douleur se calmant en un élancement.

"Putain de merde, Dick !" Jason avait du mal a respirer et se tenait les côtes. "Qu'est-ce que c'était cette merde ?"

Je me remis péniblement sur mes jambes, reposant tout mon poids sur ma jambe valide et me rappuyant contre le mur. J'étais exténué pour plus d'une raison. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jason ?!" je le regarde se relever et prendre ses distances cette fois. "tu me kidnappes, m'enchaînes, me persécutes, abuses presque de moi-"

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu protesté" marmonne-t-il comme un gamin grognon. Je vais ignorer ça.

"-Et tu me tires dessus quand je me débats ! Alors dis moi, quel est le but de tout ça ?"

Il semble confus et incertains, mais il se met en mouvement, déterminé. La seconde suivante, le Scotch est solidement replacé sur ma bouche, et il s'éloigne avant que je ne le réalise

Il ne sait pas.

Jason s'assoit sur le bord de son lit, une main parcourant ses cheveux avant de finir son sur visage, pareil à la gestuelle de Bruce, ce qui me fait sourire derrière le bâillon. Le silence est lourd entre nous, et mes yeux se ferment sans mon accord.

Je ne sais pas si ça fait des minutes ou des heures, mais quand je l'entends enfin se lever du lit et que j'ouvre les yeux, les premières lumières du matin colorent l'horizon de la baie de Gotham. Il laisse son flingue sur le lit alors qu'il revient vers moi et s'arrête à quelques pas. Il me regarde longuement avant de tendre sa main vers le scotch et de l'ôter, doucement cette fois.

Avant que je puisse parler, il scelle ma bouche une fois de plus, mais cette fois avec la sienne. Je sais que mes yeux sont écarquillés derrière mon masque, mais quand il donne des coups de langues contre mes lèvres, je me sens répondre. Ma bouche s'ouvre, mes yeux se ferment et rapidement nos langues glissent l'une contre l'autre.

Ses mains entourent mon visage, et son corps est à nouveau pressé contre le mien. Je jure contre les fers et les chaînes, mes bras cherchant instinctivement à s'enrouler autour de lui pour le tirer plus proche. Mais Jason est celui qui a le contrôle, et il le sait.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de gémir quand il rompt le baiser, ses mains tombant sur mes épaules et son front restant sur le mien. Nous sommes tous les deux pantelants, bataillant pour regagner notre souffle.

Je le retrouve en premier. Je rencontre ses yeux derrière le masque et j'ai un petit sourire narquois. "Si tu voulais faire ça, tu n'avais pas besoin de me kidnapper."

Il renifle, amusé. "Je ne savais pas. j'ai juste… je t'ai vu pendant ta patrouille et je n'ai pas pu… je ne savais pas, pas jusqu'à maintenant."

Jason m'embrasse encore, son baiser est expérimenté et presque tendre. ça dure plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter, nous laissant encore sans souffle. Il regarde l'aurore à travers la fenêtre. "Merde."

Je sais à quoi il pense, et je suis d'accord, "ouais."

"Il sera bientôt là."

"S'il n'est pas déjà là."

"Merde," Jason soupire. "Il va me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'est à mon tour de renifler avec amusement. "Pour quoi ? pour m'avoir kidnappé ou m'avoir tiré dessus ?"

Il hésite, sa tête restant sur mon épaule, avant de répondre, "J'ai perdu les clés des chaînes."

Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, mais je ne peux pas l'aider et je commence à glousser. "Si tu pars maintenant, tu devrais arriver à Bludhaven avant qu'il ne t'attrape."

Il glousse avec moi, mais redevient sérieux un moment après.

Moi aussi. "ça pourrait être une bonne idée que tu ne sois pas là quand il viendra."

"Il n'y a rien ici qui pourrait me lier à cet endroit," il hoche la tête. "ça te va ?"

"C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. juste, soit convainquant."

Il soupire, m'embrasse rapidement encore, et replace pour la troisième fois le scotch sur ma bouche. Il plante un petit baiser sur le baillon avant de récupérer le flingue sur le lit. "Rejoins moi cette nuit sur les toits."

Incapable de répondre, je hoche la tête. Il n'a pas dit où mais nous savons tous les deux que nous nous trouverons.

La crosse du pistolet frappe ma tempe et je sens mon corps s'engourdir. Le monde devient flou et les ténèbres m'emportent. Alors que je tombe dans un état, Ôh combien familier, d'inconscience, je sens ses lèvres sur mon front et sa voix murmurer à mon oreille.

"ça a toujours été toi."

* * *

 **(1) :** Dans le texte original il est dit que Jason porte un "baggy", mais j'ai préféré changé ça par treillis, déjà parce que je trouve que ça ressemble plus a un treillis qu'un baggy, et aussi parce que je vois pas comment un baggy peut être moulant... (vous allez me dire "un treillis non plus c'est pas moulant !" et je vous répondrais "ouais mais ça fait un super cul !")

 **(2) :** j'ai eu un peu de mal a trouvé l'alter-égo français du "bean bag canon", mais je crois que le canon flash ball des flics est ce qu'il y à de mieux. (ceci dit, je suis pas experte non plus...)

 **(3) :** au cas où il y aurait des doutes : c'est un pistolet. J'ai pas jugé nécessaire de le remplacer par quelque chose de plus "français" car il me semble que c'est assez connu (surtout en comparaison au bean bag canon).

 **(4) :** A l'origine c'était "un masque domine écarlate" mais je trouve que le loup écarlate sonne mieux. (et puis c'est la même chose !)

FIIIN ! Je voulais poster cette dernière partie en deux, mais quand j'ai commencé a traduire je me suis dit "non, cette partie est trop chaude, si je la sépare de la partie deux, ça va casser l'ambiance charnelle !". Et pendant la traduction, j'écoutais Dirge de death in vegas et je peux vous assurer que j'étais a fond dans mon travail x) ¡qué calor !

J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi ce One shot ! si vous voulez laisser des reviews à moi ou l'auteur, je peux les lui traduire. Pour la suite j'ai d'autre projet de traduction de one shot, alors vous pouvez voter pour votre préféré, ou bien je ferai celui qui me plait le plus !

A bientôt !

* * *

 **According To Plan :** Nightwing est capturé par Blackmanta et c'est Kaldur qui s'occupe de la "torture".

 **Brachistochrone :** Dick Grayson disparaît pendant une compétition sportive organisée par son université, et Bruce soupçonne des camarades jaloux.

 **Bloodlines :** Savage capture Nightwing pour une raison inconnue. La team Young Justice et Batman arriveront-ils à le retrouver à temps ?


End file.
